An electrical device such as a steering column module includes a movable element. Danger exists as the movable element may move during transport of the device and thus becomes damaged. For instance, the movable element may be exposed to mechanical loads due to agitation or acceleration during transport of the device and thus becomes damaged.
A solution to this problem involves fixing the movable element in place to a fixed component of the device such that the movable element cannot move during transport of the device. A transport securing element is used to attach the movable element to a fixed component of the device such that movable element is held in place. The transport securing element is removed after transport of the device and before the device is placed in operation. After the transport securing element is removed, the transport securing element does not prevent the movable element from moving. As an example, the transport securing element may include screws which are mounted during transport of the device in order to retain the movable element in place and are removed after transport of the device to enable the movable element to move.
A problem with using a transport securing element is that sometimes it is forgotten that the transport securing element has to be removed after transport of the device. Removal of the transport securing element may be forgotten even when the transport securing element is brightly colored. If the device is operated in a situation where the transport securing device is not removed, then danger exists that parts of the device including the movable element may be damaged as a result of the movable element not being able to move while the device is operational and the movable element is intended to be moved for proper functioning of the device.